The present invention relates to an electron beam lithography apparatus having a device for correcting a sectional shape of the beam and more particularly to the electron beam lithography apparatus having the device for correcting the sectional shape with high accuracy so as to draw lithographic pattern with high accuracy.
In the general electron beam lithography apparatus, the beam shape is approximated with straight lines by calculating maximum and minimum values of the sectional shape of the electron beam. The Japanese published Patent No. 57-59661 is cited as an example of such apparatus.
But, the electron beam lithography apparatus in such a prior art designed by approximating with straight lines may not be used for writing on the wafer with the electron beam having a small section size such as 0.5 .mu.m of each side thereof. If designed by approximating with straight lines, it is impossible to obtain an electron beam shaped with high accuracy.